thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas Wood Wiki Guidelines/Manual of Style
These are the guidelines on how to format different types of pages on the wiki. Infoboxes Infoboxes should contain the following features. *'Name': The product's main, most common, or recent name. If there is no known name, a page should not be made nor should images be uploaded unless it is of a single known character. *'Image': An image of the full product's most recent version is displayed first. Images of other versions can be added using a tab system in reverse chronological order, and the tabs are titled with the formal release years. *'Active': The years the item was sold. The years of the US system will be top priority. If the item was re-released, the years it was sold are placed next to the first set of years. If the item was released at the end of a year, such as a new item for 2009 released at Christmas 2008, "(shelf date)" must be written next to the first year, with the formal release dates next to it. *'SKU': The stock keeping unit or item number used for the item. If the item has multiple SKUs, they can be listed together along with the first year the SKU was used in brackets. *'Components': For sets and track packs, the number of pieces in the item. If the item includes a play accessory, such as a storage box, playtable, or playboard, that item is mentioned next to the number of pieces. Articles Vehicles/Multi-Car Packs Vehicle articles must begin with a description of the item. If it is a character, it should be a very brief basic description of who they are, such as the type of engine, their personality, or their type of work. Their features then must be mentioned and/or what they comprise of. This is followed by a "Description" section which comprises of transcriptions from Character Cards, and/or transcriptions from the back of the vehicle's box. Multiple descriptions should be given headings for where they come from. The next section is for "Changes" if the vehicle has had multiple designs. This is a listing of years, with information that details the difference between each version in brackets. If one of the versions is part of a larger item like a multi-pack or set, the item in question should be mentioned in the listing. A vehicle with no changes except different dates on wheels does not count as a change. The next section is for "Variants" and should be listed in chronological order using the names the items are known by followed by the item they come from. Buildings and Destinations/Bridges and Tunnels Articles for Buildings and Destinations or Bridges and Tunnels must begin with a description which explains how the item works and its features. The description should also mention what pieces are included with the item, such as a cargo car or track pieces. If the item has been made in two different track designs, it should be mentioned at the end of the opening paragraph. This is followed by a "Description" section, which is usually a transcription of the description from the back of the item's box. If the item has gone through notable changes besides being made in different track designs, a "Changes" section can be placed underneath. This is a listing of years, with information that details the difference between each version in brackets. If the item has been released in different variants in a set or track pack, a "Variants" section can be placed. This should be listed in chronological order followed by the item they come from. Sets Articles on sets must feature a "Contents" section listing the pieces in the set. The pieces should be roughly listed in the following order. *Vehicles (and pieces with vehicles if applicable) *Buildings and Destinations/Bridges and Tunnels *Track (comprising of a description of the track layout or a list of the pieces used. "Various track" does not explain anything.) *Accessories Track Packs Articles on track packs must feature a "Contents" section listing the track pieces includes. Scanned images of the Builder's Guide can also be included. Track Articles on individual track pieces must begin with a description stating how many pieces it contains (excluding track item pages of a single piece), and which designs the item was made in. Availability A section for "Availability" should be the third last listing on a page. This section must list all of the products which include the covered item in chronological order. Trivia A section for "Trivia" should be the second last listing on a page. This section should contain minor information, such as interesting facts and details about the item, including easter eggs or information behind its production. It should not contain major or common information, such as facts about changes or variants. Gallery The bottom section is for the "Gallery" and the images should be arranged in chronological order. Preferably, images should have captions identical to the image file names. This should begin with the year(s), the name of the item or the name used in the particular image, and if applicable, a further description such as "box" or "Character Card". If it is a prototype image, then "Prototype" should prefix the caption. Additional words such as sentence structuring is unnecessary. For titling image files, please read our naming convention. The gallery images should be arranged in the following order: *Prototype *Main item image *Additional images (applicable for notable elements unseen in the main image such as exclusive vehicles) *Character Card (one scanned file displaying both sides) *Box *Back of box The ordering system should repeat if there are multiple versions. Multiple images of the same thing from different angles are not allowed. A separate "Variants gallery" with a heading can follow the gallery with an image of each variant arranged in chronological order. Galleries may be separated into an individual page if there are an excessive number of images. There is no minimum number of images to warrant a separation, but a page with around less than ten images shouldn't require a separate gallery page. Categories Items should be categorized mainly by how they are officially designated, such as "Engines", "Buildings and Destinations", or "Sets", followed by a category of the year they were released. Additional year categories are added if the item was re-released. Only the US release years will be used for categories. Additional categories may be created in certain cases, but they must be approved by an admin beforehand. Category:Site administration